Battlegrounds
by Taiden
Summary: A beta of a seemingly harmless game named Battlegrounds is released to a group of humans and trolls alike but what they don't know is that once they enter the game, they cannot leave until all of their opponents are eliminated.
1. Chapter 1

_(I got the idea for this from another user's story)_

_So uh, yeah. The characters in this story will all be OCs and like the title says, I need your characters._

_Basically the story is about how on a planet inhabited by both, trolls and humans, a beta for a game called Battlegrounds is being released for a certain group of people (The OCs of course.) but what they don't know is that once they enter the game, they cannot leave until only one team/person is left at the conclusion of the deathmatch. Depending on how many characters I get the way the game works can range from a free-for-all, a two team battle, and up to four teams going against each other_

* * *

And now, the form.

**Humans**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality: (A short description will do)

Appearance: (Things like hair, height, clothing, ect.)

Weapon:

Speech/Typing Quirk:

Relationships: (If any)

Extra: (Likes/Dislikes, Screen name)

**Trolls**

Name:

Age: (Sweeps)

Gender:

Blood Color:

Personality:

Quadrants:

Appearance: (Hair must be black. Highlights/Streaks are okay.)

Sign: (Won't be too important)

Horn Shape:

Weapon:

Lusus: (Will not have a big role)

Speech/Typing Quirk:

Extra: (Likes/Dislikes, Screen name, ect)

* * *

I have a couple characters already so the form should look like this

**Troll**

Name: Corvus Arifex

Age: 7 Sweeps

Gender: Male

Blood Color: Dark Green

Personality: Corvus is a timid person who can be a good friend to those he interacts with but should too much pressure be put on him, he can just simply snap. He tries to find the best solution to a problematic situation whenever he can. Corvus, should he choose to do so, can be a deceptive and clever trickster.

Quadrants: Cygnus Varian (Moirail, also a character in this story.)

Appearance: Medium length unkempt hair, wears glasses, a grey jacket over a black shirt with his symbol on it, dark blue pants.

Sign: A star within a circle

Horn Shape: Rounded and pointed up, like Karkat

Weapon: Crossbow

Lusus: A bird-like creature comparable to a raven.

Speech/Typing Quirk: Doubles the letters C and A

Extra: His first name "Corvus" means Raven in latin, Screen name is cunningAffliction

**Human**

Name: Lee Carver

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Personality: Calm, collected, and a pretty much generic nice guy. Much to his dismay, sometimes people say he is too boring and is easy to miss.

Appearance: Considerably long dark brown hair that he covers with a red beanie, has on a blue hoodie and black pants. Also has dirt brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

Weapon: Knives

Speech/Typing Quirk: His typing is pretty normal, likes using emoticons with the letter C in them (c:, :c)

Relationships: Victoria Winston (Childhood friend, in the story as well.)

I'd like to get as many characters as I can get so if you'd like, go on and submit your character through review or PM.

Extra: Screen name is stoicUpholder

**Current amount of characters: 7/?**


	2. Corvus and Cygnus

_I might give each of the characters their own little introduction like this one_

* * *

After a long period of time, today is the day the exclusive beta of a game called Battlegrounds will be playable to a select group of players and among them is a troll who's name is Corvus Arifex.

"Where did I put it?" The troll murmured to himself as he shuffled through his shelves which were filled with books and video games of varying genres. What he was looking for was the package sent to him which contained the code that would allow him to install the client for the game "Aha! Here it is!" He triumphantly held the small package into the air and walked over to his computer

Corvus inserted the disk and a menu popped up asking for the confirmation code "And here's the code." He looked at the mixture of letters and numbers and was about to begin typing it in when a pinging sound played

"Oh?" Corvus looked at the screen which contained a message from the chat program he, and most other people used called "Chattington" He personally found the name stupid but the program itself was the best chatting program there was "I nearly forgot, she has the beta too."

- cunningAffliction [CG] has started chatting with elegantCrescendo [EC] -

[CA]: Hey CCygnus!

[CA]: I'm aassuming that you have reccieved your betaa aalready.

[EC]: 0f c0urse 1 have.

[EC]: Why else w0uld 1 have been c0nstantly try1ng t0 c0ntact you for the past h0ur?

[CA]: Oh! Sorry aabout thaat. It was beccaause I had misplaacced my ccopy of the gaame.

[CA]: But don't worry!

[CA]: It's aall okay now aas I haad found it.

[EC]: G00d, n0w get t0 d0wnl0ad1ng 1t.

[CA]: Okaay I'm putting in the ccode aas we speaak.

Like he said, he had started typing in the code and once he finished it a loading screen came up

[CA]: AAnd it's loaading.

The progress bar filled up surprisingly fast but it was still not complete

[EC]: My cl1ent is d0ne. 1'm g0ing t0 start the game n0w, alr1ght?

[CA]: Sure go for it.

[EC]: 1'll talk t0 y0u s00n.

- elegantCrescendo [EC] has stopped chatting with cunningAffliction [CA] -

[CA]: Okaay bye.

[CA]: Daang it I saaid it too laate.

- cunningAffliction [CA] has stopped chatting with elegantCrescendo [EC] -

"Okay, uh." Corvus eagerly looked at the now completed loading screen and all that was there was the logo of the game and a simple command saying [PRESS ENTER]

"Here we go." He pressed the enter key and his screen went blank "Huh?" Suddenly, his vision began pulsating, various symbols flashed in and out of his sight and one of those symbols was his own, then his sight quickly went to black

"..."

Corvus' eyes were still shut and it wasn't until he opened him that he noticed that his surroundings had changed to somewhere he had never seen before, it was a forest like area the sky was dark but the stars and the moon gave off enough light for him to see clearly "What am I wearing?" He had also noticed that his outfit had been altered slightly. The difference being that his grey jacket had been changed to be a long grey coat with a hood that is currently down

Before he could do anything, a computer-esque window popped up in front of him and said "Welcome to the Battleground of Nature and Illusions!" After that the window vanished

"...Nature and Illusions?" Something in his pocket began vibrating "The heck is that?!" The motion startled him, he pulled out the device which resembled a phone and it had a couple options on it "Chattington, Sylladex, Rules, Player List?" That last option intrigued him as he could finally see who he was playing with

"Let's see here." Corvus pressed the option and he began reading off the names "elegantCrescendo, stoicUpholder, deadliestPoolage, whistfulIcecream, forsakenCatalyst..." He would have continued going through the names if he hadn't have heard someone approaching him

"Who's there?" The next thing he knew he had somehow summoned his crossbow and just ahead he saw a pair of curled horns coming out of long black hair. Breaking his focus, the device vibrated again thanks to his friend sending him a message

[EC]: Calm d0wn C0rvus 1t's just me.

Corvus sighed as his friend, Cygnus, walked up to him and smiled "It's nice seeing you again." The female troll was wearing a set of white hooded robes

"Yeah it's nice to see you too." Corvus noticed that something was off about her "You okay?"

"Have you read the rules?" Her smile turned to a frown "This... Isn't just a game, we are really in this so called 'Battleground of Nature and Illusions' the rules state that we cannot leave the game until-"

"Wait so we're trapped in this place?" Corvus began getting worried

Cygnus glared at him and continued "We cannot leave until all of our opponents are eliminated. Or in other words, killed." The word kill had trouble leaving Cygnus' mouth as she could never do such a thing but seeing as how this is a serious situation, she must be prepared to do anything

"So we have to kill each other?"

"No, well not yet." Cygnus looked at her communicating device again "It says that since not all beta testers are connected yet the game mode is still undetermined but once everyone is here, the game will choose between various modes like free for all or team deathmatch."

Corvus gulped "S-So what now?"

"We just wait." She then gasped "I almost forgot! Once the game actually starts, we will all be separated but we can still talk to our allies using these devices." Cygnus held up the device "But all that aside we should..." She squinted her eyes and looked off into the forest

"Is that a torch?" Corvus turned around and saw the light too

"What do we do?"

* * *

_This chapter is rather short and I kind of just shoved it in here to have at least some story until I have enough characters the other chapters will be better though_


	3. Game: Start

Elsewhere, a human named Lee Carver was sitting by his computer just waiting for something "Is she still offline?" Lee frowned as he glanced at the icon of a sleeping person which meant that the user was offline but it quickly shifted to the online icon

"Perfect." Lee clicked on the username forsakenCatalyst "Hopefully she hasn't started the game without me."

- stoicUpholder [SU] has started chatting with forsakenCatalyst [FC] -

[SU]: Hi Victoria

[SU]: Just wanted to know if you had started the game yet

[FC]: No Leonardo, I have not started yet.

[SU]: Okay good

[SU]: I had thought that you started without me :c

[SU]: You can call me Lee by the way

[FC]: Very well. I am still downloading the client and it appears to be almost done

[SU]: Alright

That reminded Lee to check on the progress of his own download and it turned out to be finished

[SU]: My client is actually done already

[FC]: A few more sconds and mine will be finished too

[FC]: Seconds*

[SU]: Do you want me to, uh, wait for you?

[FC]: No thanks, just start without me.

[SU]: Okay bye

- stoicUpholder [SU] has stopped chatting with forsakenCatalyst [FC] -

[FC]: But if you want

[FC]: Oh.

- forsakenCatalyst [FC] has stopped chatting with stoicUpholder [SU] -

"Time to get started." Lee tapped the enter key and after a bit of confusion he found himself standing in a forest-y area

"Welcome to the Battleground of Nature and Illusions!"

"Uh, thank you?" Lee told the projection even though it was just that, a projection "...What am I supposed to do?" As he pondered what his next move should be, his communicating device made a sound

- forsakenCatalyst [FC] has began chatting with stoicUpholder [SU] -

[SU]: Hi there Vic

[FC]: This "game" is insane!

[SU]: Huh

[FC]: The game won't let us leave until we all murder each other like a bunch of savages!

[SU]: Calm down, I'm pretty sure you're just overreacting

[FC]: Read the guidelines yourself if you don't believe me you ignorant twat!

[SU]: Fine I WILL do that

Lee temporarily exited the chatting program and skimmed through the rules and his heart nearly stopped when he found out that what she said was true "Oh no, she's right." He tried to find the exit but to no avail, the log out function was removed and the only way out was through victory

[SU]: Where are you?

[SU]: We should meet up just to be safe

[FC]: Good idea except for the fact that I have no idea where I am at.

[FC]: Let's just carefully explore our surroundings just to get an idea of what this "Nature and Illusions" place is.

[SU]: Okay just... Be safe alright?

[FC]: Don't worry, me and my rifle are an unstoppable duo.

- stoicUpholder [SU] has stopped chatting with forsakenCatalyst [FC] -

* * *

"When will the game even start?" Two people were walking side by side, one being a troll with horns that look like they belong on a dragon and the other, a rather tall human who actually towered over the troll and in his hands was a staff with the tip on fire

"It will start soon, only one last player has to connect and then this death trap will finally start." The human looked down at the playerlist and the last spot was already filled "This divineAnarchy guy must not know about this whole "Hunger Games" like situation otherwise he wouldn't be joining right now."

"Hunger Games?" The troll looked at him with her head cocked in confusion

"It's a book, don't worry."

"Hey Lorenzo, it was nice that you were able to light that thing up." She pointed at the staff

"Oh yeah." Lorenzo looked at the staff and earlier on he was able to light it up using magic 'It's pretty useful seeing as how dark it is out here." Oddly enough Lorenzo didn't believe in magic and before all this he would just bash items with it and he didn't know if this magic was thanks to the game or if he actually had some sort of secret power within him

"What were you doing before you entered the game?" The blue-blooded troll, Brasra, asked him

"I was just working on a drawing of mine, it was actually the concept of a sculpture I was going to make." He frowned "If I survive this I might go through with it still."

They continued talking as they walked but their walk quickly halted when a voice stopped them "You two, stay there." The voice was coming from none other than the troll Cygnus Varian "Who are you?"

Nervously the two of them faced their way "I'm Lorenzo, this is Brasra." Cygnus and the other troll, Corvus, seemed to mean no harm so Lorenzo calmed down "Who are you two?"

Corvus stepped forward and introduced them "I'm Corvus and she's Cygnus."

Lorenzo stopped and thought about their names "Corvus and Cygnus? Those are both names for birds, if I recall correctly the raven and the swan?"

"Uh, I guess? I never really put too much thought into what my name means." Corvus scratched his head

"It seems like the game is about to start." Cygnus announced

The other three quickly pulled out their devices like Cygnus did "Final player has joined. Session will begin in: 10, 9, 8..."

"What's going to happen?" Brasra anxiously asked Lorenzo and Corvus asked the same thing to Cygnus

"Just stay calm, we'll figure it out as it happens."

"2, 1, 0."

When the countdown ended they all began glowing white and seconds later they teleported away to a predetermined location

* * *

The first player to gather their senses was a female troll with beak like horns named Fenice Piuma "Where...?" She adjusted her two tone scarf and took in her surroundings and noticed that there was seven other players near her "Hello?"

Another male troll with dog ear-like horns going by the name Aigist Quilin responded "Are we on the same team?"

"Cygnus!" Corvus called out hoping that his moirail was with him "Where are-"

Cygnus tapped him on the shoulder and said "Shh, you don't have to be so loud." She took out the device she decided to just call a phone, turned around to face the other seven players "This is our team?" Out of nowhere, a projection big enough for their entire team to see appeared and on it were the names of the people on her team

The projection said-

**TEAM 1 -**

cunningAffliction - Corvus Arifex

elegantCrescendo - Cygnus Varian

swiftMeowbeast - Fenice Piuma

rainbowcloudWatcher - Amanda von Reginald

ironicVehemence - Cavross Vivini

lackadaisicalUniverse - Almere Cloros

littleMischief - Janina Boidae

forlornDrifter - Aigist Quilin

And then it vanished after awhile

"..." There was a dead silence as everyone on the team examined one another

"Since nobody wants to speak up, I'll take the lead here." Cygnus announced and stood before her team as she cleared her throat "Okay, I think it would be best to split up and start exploring this area. If you want a partner, go ahead and choose one but if you wish to go alone I advise you have your weapon equipped at all times and for you to never let your guard down."

The human, Cavross chimed in "And should any of us come across any trouble just contact a fellow teammate or two and immediately try to regroup with them."

Cygnus grinned at Cavross "Okay let's get to it." Before he could walk off, Cygnus called him back "Hey human, you want to partner up?" Cavross agreed and the two walked off. Corvus watched this and he couldn't bring himself to admit that he was slightly jealous, why didn't she ask him to be her partner?

As everyone either partnered up or prepared to leave by themselves, Fenice was standing there a bit confused on what to do "Um." She was still a bit shaken up after she found out that it was either kill or be killed "I won't be able to make it on my own." Fenice hated the thought of fighting other trolls or anything in general, she just wasn't that kind of person.

"Hi." Fenice was startled by the voice, she looked up and it was coming from the troll with the animal-like horns "You are Fenice, yes?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to pair up." The troll, Aigist, nervously put his hand on his neck "I saw you looking worried and I thought that if I was your partner we would be safer."

She nodded "Okay let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the battleground, an altered version of the Team 1 roster was still being projected

**Team 2**

divineAnarchy - Myrohm Divipha

voidEquation - Philias Null

parachuteScientist - Skye Lee

stoicUpholder - Lee Carver

forsakenCatalyst - Victoria Winston

deadliestPoolage - Lorenzo Ventra

whistfulIcecream - Brasra Escrar

apathySpacer - Luke Travis

After it disappeared, Myrohm noticed that his name was higher up than all the others and took this as proof that he was superior to everyone else "Hey idiots!"

His rudeness attracted all of their attention, he slyly grinned and stepped before his entire team and the rust blooded boldly stated "Listen up you vastly inferior peasants, We are your leader and you shall do as we say." Myrohm heard them murmuring to each other, they were talking about how stupid he sounded and how his hairstyle seemed feminine but he assumed that they were all just jealous of him

* * *

**_Hey there, if you submitted a character and you want me to change something about them don't be afraid to send me a PM and tell me what you would like_**


	4. Conflict

Cygnus and Cavross had been walking for a reasonable amount of time when Cygnus asked "Do you have any ideas on how we should deal with any enemies we come across?" Cavross didn't answer her

She groaned "This is the third time I've tried to start a conversation with you, you could at least say something back." Cygnus told him as she constantly surveyed their surroundings

"What's the point in talking? We're here to win, not to socialize." Cavross coldly stated as he fiddled around with his pistol

"The three questions I had asked you were about strategies we should be using, not socializing." Slowly and unknowingly they were approaching the other team's starting area "I couldn't care less about making friends here."

She would have kept talking if Cavross had not stopped her by grabbing her arm "What the? Let me-"

"Shh, shut up." He pointed to the large opening area similar to where his team started at "Look over here." It turns out that it wasn't fully empty, five people were still in there. Three trolls and two humans."There's one right there."

"Those two are Brasra and Lorenzo, have no idea who the rest are." Cygnus kept observing the scene "That rust-blooded troll seems to be acting like he's in charge." She heard someone walking away from her "Huh? Cavross!"

She saw Cavross approaching Brasra from behind with his pistol in hand "Cavross wait! The gun is too loud!" Cygnus told him as loud as she could without giving away their position

"Oh." He didn't know what he was thinking, he could have gotten Cygnus and himself killed

"Alright inferiors, get out there and kill our adversaries!" The rust blood shouted "Hurry along!" As he walked off, two others followed him leaving Lorenzo and Brasra behind

"Let's go Brasra." Lorenzo motioned for her to follow him and she did as told

"What now?" Cavross looked to Cygnus "Do we follow?"

"Hold on." Cygnus opened up Chattington

- elegantCrescendo [EC] has started a group chat -

[EC]: Attent10n teammates, as 0f r1ght n0w there are tw0 kn0wn smaller enemy gr0ups.

[EC]: 0ne gr0up has three and the 0ther has tw0, be 0n the l00k0ut f0r them and stay 0n guard.

[LU]: don7 worry if i see 7hem, 7hey'll all be dead

[CA]: Saame here, they won't know whaat hit them.

[RW]: ^'m prepared for anyth^ng. ^ just hope that ^ don't run ^nto... him. :(

[LM]: ok

[FD]: I'm Actually Quite worried :

[FD]: Hey Are Any of you guys neAr me And Feni

- forlornDrifter [FD] has exited the conversation -

Almost immediately after Aigist exited the conversation a gunshot rang throughout the forest

[SM]: S OMEONE HELP

[SM]: aiGIST WAS SHOT

[SM]: HIS ARM PLEASE theY ARE STILL HERE

- swiftMeowbeast [SM] has exited the conversation -

Cygnus looked at Cavross as she heard another bullet get fired "Oh no."

* * *

Aigist stood in front of Fenice, gripping his wounded shoulder which was covered with his cerulean blood "I'll kill you." In his other hand was his weapon, a climbing axe

"Look who's getting confident because I missed a shot." Skye Lee boasted and flaunted her handgun around "Don't worry, I won't miss this time." The human lifted the gun and aimed it at Aigist, he was in her sights but something was wrong. She hesitated.

Aigist noticed this and quickly ran out of her aim making her swear in anger "Stop moving!" Skye fired multiple shots, none of them hitting their target

Fenice was just standing there watching the scene happen "What do I do?" She repeated that line over and over until she noticed a rock the size of her fist on the ground "Okay." She picked it up and threw it at Skye as hard as she could, it made a loud crack when it impacted against the back of her head

Seeing his opportunity, Aigist tackled her to the ground and knocked the gun from her hand "I have you now." He reached out for his axe but doing this allowed Skye to push him off and get on top of him

"No, I got you." She picked up his climbing axe and raised it over her head "You should have known you were going to die- Ah!" A shot was fired, Skye dropped the axe and looked down at the blood coming from her stomach "What the..."

Fenice was trembling as she held the gun up "I...I..." Skye fell over onto the ground, lifeless.

Aigist stood up and slowly approached Fenice who was still aiming the gun "It's okay, you did it. You killed her."

"No. No I didn't." Fenice looked at the gun in her hands and thought about how she not only hurt another living being, but she killed one. "I didn't do this, I wouldn't." She tossed the gun on the ground not too far from Skye's corpse

"You had to, you saved my life." Aigist tried comforting her but she was still upset "We have to go her teammates most likely heard the shots and are on the way over here."

"Just... Just give me a moment." This isn't how she normally acted she was actually a kind and happy person, just not now "I'm sorry." Slowly, they turned around and began walking away. Neither of them were aware that Skye was still alive and she had her gun back in her hands

"Die!" Aigist and Fenice turned around and gasped as a bullet was shot at them, Fenice kept her eyes shut just waiting for it to end "..."

"You just tried to kill one of my teammates, human."

"Almere!" The three of them looked at the troll with four horns, two on each side of his head

Skye was too shocked to do anything, she was just staring at the bullet which was frozen in midair "Being a psionic is great, isn't it?" Like Almere said, he was a psionic which meant that he had the ability of telekinesis "Now if you mind." With a quick flick of his wrist, Almere sent the bullet flying backwards into Skye's chest, killing her for good

Everything was quiet "Well that was fun." He didn't say it but Almere slightly enjoyed ending Skye's life "Are you two okay?"

"My shoulder is hurt." Aigist took his hand off the bullet wound and showed it to Almere "I fear that the bullet is still in there."

"Maybe I can just do this." Almere walked up to Aigist and positioned his hand over his wound and in a few seconds, the bullet was pulled out "That worked."

"We really should get moving." Fenice reminded them

"Right, let's go."

* * *

"The shots came from over here!" Victoria told Lee as the two of them ran towards the scene of the conflict "Maybe it was Skye, she had a gun if I recall."

"Slow down!" Lee huffed as he struggled to keep up with her but she suddenly came to a stop "Why'd you stop?"

Victoria didn't say anything else "She's dead." She watched as Skye's body quickly turned into pixels then disappeared "They've killed her."

- stoicUpholder [SU] has started a group chat -

[SU]: That girl Skye

[SU]: She was killed :(

[FC]: What he said.

[DA]: What is this madness?

[DA]: Luckily we were smart enough to be in a group with two other people.

[DA]: That girl was nothing more than a thug.

[DP]: I'll make sure that Brasra is safe

[WI]: Thank you ^-^

[FC]: At least one thing is certain.

[AS]: And what is that?

[FC]: I will show the other team no mercy.

- forsakenCatalyst [FC] has exited the group chat -

* * *

_**So that happened. I'm sorry if I don't update the story in awhile I've been busy with other things like school but I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**_


	5. Altercation

After realizing that they had been together for hours, Lee said "You want us to split up?"

"That's the plan." Victoria replied to Lee as she adjusted the sights of her rifle "You have a problem with that?"

"Uh, yes. Well no. I mean yeah." Lee's heart began pounding at the thought of being left alone "I, uh, really don't think that we should be apart from each other."

She stopped fiddling around with her rifle and just glared at Lee "Are you serious?"

Lee frowned "I'm sorry it's just that-"

"Stop saying that you're sorry." Her voice began sounding irritated "It gets annoying really fast."

"S-Sorry." He turned his back to Victoria to hide his embarrassed expression "I didn't mean to."

"There you go again." Victoria stood up straight, grabbed Lee by the shoulders and spun him around "You need to get it together unless you want to be killed by the other team." She slung her rifle over her shoulder and began walking off

"But Vic," Lee watched her as she left "I need you."

* * *

- cunningAffliction [CA] has began chatting with elegantCrescendo [EC] -

[CA]: Aare you still with him?

[CA]: The humaan I meaan.

[EC]: Cavr0ss?

[CA]: Yes him.

[EC]: 0f c0urse 1 am, why?

[CA]: No reaason.

[CA]: I bet you wish thaat I waas your paartner right now.

[EC]: N0t really.

[CA]: I knew it!

[CA]: It's beccaause you waant him in one of your quaadraants!

[EC]: 0r 1t c0uld be because he 1s acually a very 1ntell1gent pers0n.

[EC]: And even 1f 1 d1d l1ke h1m why w0uld y0u care?

[CA]: I don't ccaare!

[CA]: Aand aanywaay I waas with aa humaan eaarlier, her naame waas Aamaandaa I think.

[EC]: 0h?

[CA]: I'd understaand if you aare jeaalous.

[EC]: Why w0uld 1 be jeal0us?

[EC]: And why are y0u act1ng l1ke th1s? Y0u are act1ng very unusual.

[CA]: Uh

[CA]: I haave to go.

- cunningAffliction [CA] has stopped chatting with elegantCrescendo [EC] -

Flustered, Corvus put the device back into the pocket of his coat and continued exploring the forest when he came across a large clearing that had large boulders around a river that seemed to flow throughout the entire area "I haven't seen anybody."

"Nobody at all." Corvus lightly tapped the trigger of his crossbow, he was eager to use it but he couldn't stop thinking about Cygnus and where she was now "Hopefully she's safe."

* * *

After walking for a few hours, Fenice broke the silence

"You're a psionic?" Fenice said in astonishment

"Yes I am." Almere kept looking forward while Fenice and Aigist watched the sides "It's a pretty neat ability to have."

Aigist was quiet as they walked "Hey Aigist, you wanna tell us how you got involved with the game?" Aigist circled his thumbs around one another "C'mon tell us."

"Well..." He looked up at the other two trolls and began talking "I uh, was just selected for it."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much." Aigist tried to remember what else he did that day "If it means anything my lusus discovered the package before I did and I found him gnawing on it."

Fenice was thinking about her lusus, it resembled a phoenix "I just noticed that our horns look slightly alike." She studied Aigist's horns "I was told by others that mine look like beaks. Y'know, the things some beasts have?"

"A few humans told me that my horns remind them of the ears found on canines." Aigist thought about other topics to talk about "I actually find you two tolerable."

"You mean like friends?" Almere laughed "I like you guys too."

"Hey guys, if our team wins this game we should totally meet up!" Fenice smiled at the idea

"Yeah I'd like that." Aigist added. He didn't know if it was just him but he thought that he heard footsteps "Hey uh..."

"We can talk about lots of things like what our favorite foods are, what books we like and-"

"I got her!" A voice shouted

"Huh?" The three of them turned to the voice, Fenice being the unlucky target "What the-" A knife flew through the air and planted itself into Fenice's abdomen

"No!" Fenice turned to Aigist, tears beginning to run down her face "Fenice!" She pulled out the knife allowing her olive green blood to soak her shirt and she collapsed to the ground, her life slowly leaving her

"What? There's three of them!" Her attacker, Brasra, said in shock. The forest had tricked her into thinking that Fenice was alone "Lorenzo!" She shouted to her partner for assistance

"I got this!" Lorenzo's staff began forming an orb of white which he assumed was electricity "Hah!" He shot the orb and it struck Almere in the head and forced him to the ground

"Fenice..." Aigist was on his knees by her body "She shouldn't have died." His face twisted in anger and his axe appeared in his hand "She shouldn't have died!" Without thinking, Aigist charged at Brasra

"Lorenzo help!" And he did help, he electrocuted Aigist but he pushed through the pain and swung his axe at Brasra "No, no!" She lifted up her arms in defense but it barely helped as Aigist impaled her with the axe in the same spot where her knife was in Fenice's body

Too shocked at seeing his moirail being killed, Lorenzo didn't notice Almere rise to his feet "What did he do to me?" After being struck with whatever Lorenzo fired at him he felt something inside of him change, he felt his abilities grow much stronger than they were before and it wasn't until he began levitating that Lorenzo noticed him

"What is he?" Lorenzo looked at Almere, his eyes were glowing and he seemed to be emitting some sort of energy "This can't be real."

"I-I feel..." Almere was able to lift Lorenzo off the ground and into the air "I feel great." In a few motions Almere had slammed Lorenzo against the ground twice and he threw him at a nearby tree, finishing him off.

"Almere!" Aigist called out to him "What happened?"

He just looked at him before he fell to his knees, exhausted

"Oh no." Aigist took his axe from Brasra's corpse and ran to his ally's aid "Are you okay?" His body was literally smoking and once the adrenaline wore off, Aigist finally began to feel the pain he was dealt "Everything hurts."

Aigist continued to hobble towards Almere "Are you okay Almere?" He sat down next to him "Please tell me."

"Aigist I-" Almere raised his hand to his face "Aigist why can't I see anything?"

"I don't know." Aigist struggled to stand up again "Let me help you up." Almere reached out his hand in front of him to nobody "I got you." He grabbed Almere's hand and tried to pull him up but to no avail, he was still in too much pain and he could barely stand on his own

"Give me a minute." Aigist was scared. He looked at their current situation and how they were both out in the open and if an enemy came across them they would surely be killed "I'll message the others."

- forlornDrifter [FD] has started a group chat -

[FD]: cn anyon hlep us

[EC]: 1 can help y0u w1th y0ur grammar 1f y0u want.

[FD]: sory i cant use propr gramer when me nd almer are basically dying righ now

[EC]: What?

[EC]: Where are y0u guys?

[FD]: go to where the loud nois was at

[EC]: C0rvus? Are y0u near them?

[CA]: I baarely even heaard aa noise so no I guess.

[EC]: Fen1ce?

[EC]: Anyone?

[RW]: Sorry :(

[LM]: I'm actually clossse to the sssource of the noissse, I'll go get ya two

[EC]: 0kay g00d.

[EC]: We all really sh0uld regr0up.

[EC]: Every0ne read1ng th1s we w1ll meet up at the spawning area.

"Janina is coming for us Almere." Almere just nodded as they both were sitting there, completely vulnerable.

* * *

_**This chapter might be edited or changed slightly later on but most of it will stay the same**_


	6. Movement

"This will not do, this will not do at all!" Myrohm growled as he angrily shoved his communicator back into it's pocket "We've lost two more teammates! At this rate we'll all be wiped out!"

Luke Travis, a human, scoffed and mumbled under his breath "Your constant whining isn't going to help either."

"What did you just say you filthy peasant!?" Myrohm snapped at him "How dare you disrespect us like that!" If it wasn't for the fact that they were on the same team Myrohm most likely would have killed Luke himself

With his palm against his face, Luke groaned and said to himself "Why did Philias have to leave me alone with this freak?" Immediately after he said that, his communicator began beeping "Speak of the devil."

"What's a 'devil'?" Myrohm asked him

Luke just rolled his eyes and opened up the chatlog

- apathySpacer [AS] began chatting with voidEquation [VE] -

[AS]: Sup Philias, yOu dOing well?

[VE]: Yes. Is the rust blood giving you a hard time?

[AS]: YOu mean MyrOhm? If sO, then yeah he is.

[AS]: He's been acting like a little kid.

[VE]: Ah, well sorry for leaving you alone with him. He was just getting me sooo angry and I had to get away.

[AS]: I understand. PrObably wOuld've dOne the same thing.

[VE]: Bet you would but for me it's different. I can't get TOO angry unless you want death to ensue.

[AS]: Uh, right.

[AS]: Anyway did you spOt anyOne yet?

[VE]: I did, a young human girl.

[VE]: I lost sight of her but it's fine.

[VE]: How about you?

[AS]: NO, I haven't seen anyOne I want tO kill aside frOm MyrOhm.

[VE]: Ha ha ha

[VE]: Okay well I think I should go I think that I h

[AS]: What?

[VE]: lUKfgfgh

- voidEquation [VE] has stopped chatting with apathySpacer [AS] -

Luke looked at the screen of his communicator "No, no! Come on! What's happening over there?!"

* * *

What little color was in Philias' face slowly left as he frantically gasped for air while he tugged at the rope around his neck "Please just... Die already!" His attacker tightened the rope further blocking all of his airways, well until he elbowed his opponent in the stomach. She backed up and gasped at the sudden loss of air

"It's you, the girl from before!" Philias shouted at her between deep breaths, he was going against the human, Amanda.

Looking at her closer, she had a rather bright eye color that made him think of the highest blood caste but now wasn't the time to think about appearances "You tried to kill me."

"Uh, yes. I kind of have to."

Philias would have summoned his weapon but he noticed that she had the same one as him and obviously, there's no way to fight with a length of wire that he knew of "I don't want to fight you."

There was a look of anguish on her face "Neither do I but I want to win, I want to live."

He nodded "So be it." Philias wasn't used to fighting but he ran at her and attempted to tackle her. As he expected, she moved out of the way letting him fly past her

"What do I do, what do I do?" Instinctively she began kicking him. Once, twice, but on the third Philias grabbed her leg and pulled her down

"Got you!" He struck her across the face making her cry out

"You- You just hit a lady!"

Philias had to admit he did feel bad but he quickly got over it "To me, I just hit an enemy." The assault kept on until Amanda's face was bruised and bloodied "I'm sorry." She just groaned as Philias turned her over on her stomach

"This has to be done." Amanda, who was barely conscious, couldn't do much as Philias had his wire in his hands. "Please forgive me." Quickly, Philias pulled the wire around her neck, got a good grip and pulled with all of his strength

Amanda struggled as much as she could when she realized it was hopeless. In a futile attempt to get free she began clawing at the wire around her neck until her vision began going black, she couldn't breath at all, and all of her strength left her along with her life

"It's...It's done."

As soon as Philias confirmed her to be dead, the game automatically informed both teams of the death

* * *

"Another one is dead." Cavross dismissed the message telling him about his teammate's death "I hope Janima has reached Almere and Aigist yet, they need thier help."

Corvus had came across Cavross and had decided to join him seeing as how he was no longer with Cygnus "Oh well." He fiddled with the bolt on his weapon out of boredom

"That's all your going to say? Aren't you worried?" Cavross raised an eyebrow at the troll confused at why he showed no signs of concern

"Just as long as it isn't Cygnus I don't really mind." There was a bit of false-truth in there but Corvus wanted to show to Cavross how much he cares about her "Wait, that came out wrong. I do care about the others just not as much as Cygnus."

"Is this apart of one of your... Uh, quadrant things?" Once he said that, Corvus quickly focused on him "Cygnus told me about them, she gave me a quick run down on all of them. Kismesis, Auspistice, Moirail and Matesprit."

Corvus approached Cavross "She talked to you about matesprits? What did she say? Did she ask you to be her's? Did she mention me?"

"What? No." Cavross backed up slightly "I find her interesting and all but at most I'd rather stay friends with her. Unless friendships are part of your whole odd quadrant system."

"Don't be stupid it's not." Corvus scoffed "Well whatever."

Cavross was being unresponsive, he had noticed something that Corvus didn't "Oh no." Off into the trees he saw something pointing out, a rifle.

"What's wrong?" Corvus turned around and faced the rifle "I don't see any-"

"Corvus move!" Thinking about his own safety, Cavross ran behind a rather large fallen tree and crouched down "Quick!"

Corvus didn't get out of the way fast enough, the bullet was sent into his knee making him kneel down "What..." He stared at his knee, shocked "I...I can't die." Corvus tried getting up but couldn't

"Get over here!" Cavross shouted at him even though he knew what was going to happen next

Struggling , Corvus stood up and quickly hobbled towards Cavross "I'm coming!"

"No you're not." The shooter, Victoria, grinned as she aimed at him

"Ross? Corvus? What's going on?!" It was Cygnus, she came back.

"Cygnus! I-" The shot that Cavross feared came, it went into Corvus' upper back seemingly in between his shoulders

"No!" She reached out for him but Cavross yanked her down behind cover

Corvus fell to his knees with an empty look on his face. He had let out a groan and fell forward, dead.

"No, no, no!" Cygnus was saddened but that emotion was quickly replaced by anger "Ross I'll kill them! I'll kill them myself!"

"Cygnus hold on, don't run out there!" His warning was futile, she sprinted out towards Victoria

"Two for one." Victoria let out a small giggle and shot another bullet but this one froze mid-air "What the?"

Suddenly a window popped up in front of every remaining player, it read "Halfway point map change."

None of them could move "What's going on?" Cavross struggled to move but he couldn't

Slowly, the area around them began shifting into a limbo-esque state and almost instantly it formed into a new area. Cavross regained control of his body when he realized was back at the spawn point with the remaining members of his team except now they were standing on a bridge leading into a large castle and the rainy weather gave it a very grim and moody setting

The window now read "Welcome to the Battleground of Storms and Elegance."

* * *

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months I've been really busy recently.**_


End file.
